


Les Misérables - Fanfiction Style!

by Amy_de_lABC



Series: "Les Misérables" Song Parodies [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bring Him Home, Disclaimer, Fanfiction, Gen, On My Own, One Day More, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Song Parody, i dreamed a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_de_lABC/pseuds/Amy_de_lABC
Summary: Parodies of songs from the musical, written about fanfiction and its various aspects.





	1. The Update Song (One Day More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parody of One Day More as it might appear in a review/comment on a fanfiction web site, begging the author to update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "Love Me Dead" by Xx.Triple A.xX on fanfiction.net - I wrote part of this parody for a review to the story, and then thought, "Hey! Why don't I write the whole song?" You are welcome to borrow any or all of the parody for your actual reviews, but please give me credit and/or link (well, give the URL) back to this fic...
> 
> Disclaimer: Ahem. *sings to "On My Own"*
> 
> I don't own  
> The characters or places,  
> So I drone  
> These words to fill these spaces.  
> My disclaimer  
> Is getting really dumb now  
> So I must stop this stupid song;  
> Yes, I must stop it somehow...

****Here's a handy karaoke video in case you want to sing along :)** **

****** **

**One Day More, or, The Update Song**  
_Sung to the tune of "One Day More"_

VALJEAN:  
One day more!  
Another day, another author here  
Whose story makes us laugh or shed a tear;  
These crazy fans who write my fate  
And then take ages to update!  
One day more…

MARIUS:  
I did not live until this fic!  
How can I live with such a cliffie?

VALJEAN:  
One day more!

_(COSETTE joins in with MARIUS.)_

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
Oh, I will hit you with the Brick  
If you don't update in a jiffy!

ÉPONINE:  
One more day and I'll combust!

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
Will she ever write again?

ÉPONINE:  
One more day, with fans despairing!

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
I was born to read this through!

ÉPONINE:  
All this waiting is unjust!

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
And I swear I will be true!

ÉPONINE:  
Updates never will be there!

ENJOLRAS:  
One more day before we swarm!

MARIUS:  
Do I bug her till she writes?

ENJOLRAS:  
We'll build barricades for updates!

MARIUS:  
Shall I join the readers there?

ENJOLRAS:  
When our ranks begin to form…

MARIUS:  
_(about the story)_ What will happen to Combeferre?

ENJOLRAS:  
…will you take your place with me?

ALL:  
The time is now, the day is here!

VALJEAN:  
One day more!

JAVERT: One day more until you update-  
Well, I guess it could be two.  
If it doesn't come quite soon, though,  
We'll sic Enjolras on you!

VALJEAN:  
One day more!

THÉNARDIERS:  
Readers run amok;  
Watch ʼem leave reviews  
Calling you a schmuck  
When you have lost your muse.  
Here a word or two;  
There a chapter done!  
All of you are crazy,  
Reading this for fun!

STUDENTS GROUP 1:  
One day to continuation!

STUDENTS GROUP 2:  
Raise the flag of fanfic high!

STUDENTS GROUP 1:  
If the author writes at speed!

STUDENTS GROUP 2:  
If the author writes at speed!

STUDENTS GROUP 1:  
There's a chapter in creation!

STUDENTS GROUP 2:  
There's a chapter in the works!

ALL:  
Do you see the Mizzies read?

MARIUS:  
The chapter's here; I will review!

VALJEAN:  
One day more!

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
I did not live until this fic!

JAVERT:  
I will join these crazy readers…

ÉPONINE:  
One more day and I'll combust!

JAVERT:  
Fill the inbox with reviews…

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
How can I live with such a cliffie?

JAVERT:  
Threaten slow-to-update authors  
With a large and painful bruise!

VALJEAN:  
One day more!

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
Oh, I will hit you with the Brick…

THÉNARDIERS:  
Readers run amok…

JAVERT:  
One day more until you update—

ÉPONINE:  
All this waiting is unjust!

THÉNARDIERS:  
Watch ʼem leave reviews…

JAVERT:  
Well, I guess it could be two.

MARIUS/COSETTE:  
If you don't update in a jiffy!

THÉNARDIERS:  
Calling you a schmuck  
When you have lost your muse!

JAVERT:  
If it doesn't come quite soon, though…

VALJEAN:  
Tomorrow must come soon, I say!  
Tomorrow is the update day!

ALL:  
Tomorrow we'll discover what our clever author has in store!  
One more dawn!  
One more day!  
One day more!

_(Song ends with people in triangular formation; GAVROCHE is up on somebody's shoulders, waving a laptop triumphantly above his head.)_


	2. Disclaimer (On My Own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parody of On My Own--it's a disclaimer! After the success of the disclaimer in the last chapter on Fanfiction.net, I decided to write the whole thing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For those who aren't familiar with the expression "in clover," here's a definition from TheFreeDictionary dot com: Fig. having good fortune; in a very good situation, especially financially. "If I get this contract, I'll be in clover for the rest of my life." "I have very little money saved, so when I retire I won't exactly be in clover."
> 
> Disclaimer for the disclaimer (sung to the tune of "This Is The Song That Never Ends"):  
> The copyright just never ends;  
> No, it goes on and on, my friends.  
> Some people claimed what Hugo made and disobeyed the Law(r)s,  
> But though I use it I refuse to say it's mine, because
> 
> The copyright just never ends;  
> No, it goes on and on, my friends . . .

**Here's a handy karaoke video in case you want to sing along :)**

**Disclaimer**  
_Sung to the tune of "On My Own"_

And now I'm all but broke again—  
I've got no job but school to go to—  
Without a dollar to my name;  
Fast food's the tree on which my dough grew,  
So honestly I say: A lawsuit simply wouldn't pay.

Sometimes I write alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
And, with the characters,  
I'm happy with the company I'm keeping.  
And, though they stick with me,  
Still I disclaim them, as you'll see.

I don't own the characters beside me,  
So I groan disclaimers out while mourning.  
Without them, the lawyers would surround me;  
I'd try to hide, I'd open wide my eyes, and they'd have found me.

In the fic, the things I use, I borrow.  
_Les Amis_ aren't mine, much to my sorrow,  
And I ponder on temporary book rights:  
Could authors lease one little piece to me, just for tomorrow?

And I know it's only in my mind;  
That these privileges are ones I cannot claim.  
And although I know I will be fined,  
Still I say I can't pay for this!

I disclaim, for, when the night is over,  
Rights are gone, and I am not in clover.  
Without them, the world around me changes:  
The trees are bare, and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.

I disclaim, since, every day, I'm finding,  
All my life, I've only been pretending.  
Without me, the contracts still are binding;  
The joy of owning rights is one that I have never known!

I disclaim . . .  
I disclaim . . .  
I disclaim each thing that I don't own.


	3. Get it Right (Bring Him Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parody of Bring Him Home, lamenting the awful spelling and grammar found in some fanfictions.

**Here's a handy karaoke video in case you want to sing along! :)**

**Get it Right  
** _Sung to the tune of "Bring Him Home"_

Authors all, hear my plea:  
In my need, do this one thing for me.  
Though you're young, you can still  
Write things well; learn to spell!  
Get it right. Get it right. Get it right!

It's like the grammar I have known  
Has been forgotten; it's absurd.  
And spelling dies, word by word!  
It hurts my eyes! I have cried  
When typos made are just let slide.

Use the spell checker, too.  
You are young; here's a beta for you.  
Time is all that it takes!  
Please, just fix your mistakes!  
If I read, let me read  
Fics done well.  
Get it right.  
Get it right.  
Get it right!


	4. I Wrote a Fic (I Dreamed a Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another parody, this one of I Dreamed a Dream, complaining about unpopular ships and flamers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, much as I wish I did.
> 
> A/N: Hey, guys! Here's another parody, as promised! Many thanks to my cousin for some assistance on this one!

**Here's a handy karaoke video in case you want to sing along! :)**

**I Wrote a Fic  
** _Sung to the tune of "I Dreamed a Dream"_

There was a time when fans were kind,  
When their comments were soft, and their praise delighted.  
There was a time when I would find  
That an unread review always got me excited.  
There was a time…  
Then it all went wrong…

I wrote a fic in time gone by  
With characters who still were living.  
I wrote that none of them would die.  
I thought that fans would be forgiving.

Then I was young and unafraid;  
Ideas were made and used and cherished.  
There were no protests ever made  
For plots whose novelty had perished.

But the flamers come at night  
With complaints that sound quite hollow,  
As they tear your fic apart,  
As they turn you dream to shame!

I wrote of Éponine's romance;  
She loved a golden-haired Apollo.  
He wouldn't give their love a chance,  
But he was hers when autumn came!

And still I think, when it's just me,  
That they would do quite well together,  
But there are fics not meant to be,  
Or else I'll suffer fans' displeasure.

I wrote a fic that made me squee,  
A masterpiece of E/É pairing!  
But all the flamers got my goat.  
Now flames have killed the fic I wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …so I know this is not necessarily how people feel about Enjolras/Éponine… This one is meant to be more about this general situation. I think we all have fanfics we wrote when we were younger that we maybe aren't so proud of now, or fics we were proud of when we wrote them and then we got flames… Anyway… Yeah. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! It makes me happy!


End file.
